


Non Chaos Drabble

by DarkstarWolf53



Category: IT - Stephen King, Little Nightmares II (Video Game), Various Fandoms - Fandom, Wick (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53
Summary: A bunch of things from various fandoms that had me sad, scared, or both. Will tag fandoms as they come.All characters/places etc (c) their respective creators
Kudos: 1





	1. Wick (but with a better ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw theories on the horror game Wick. It scared me and made me sad so here's a good ending for the ghost kids instead. I'm too cowardly to play the actual game so I'm borrowing from the YouTuber Super Horror Bro for information.
> 
> My personal headcanon is that the mother cheated with the priest which led to the twin boys being born. I also headcanon those two had bad genes which led to the one having asthma and the other polio. And the whole demon/curse thing was made up by the priest to cover the truth.
> 
> Also I am very bad with names but I know the characters' appearance.

The spirits of the five Weaver family children (no relation to Weaver in the chaos au; he's from a different fandom and much nicer) stand beside their unmarked graves. They go to re-find the items taken from said graves and destroy anyone in the way. They're filled with hate and anger from what their parents did.

Suddenly a beautiful female figure appears before them, glowing with bright white light. Love flows from her in waves and they stop, awed.

"Oh, you poor darlings" she murmurs, "how long have you been bound here?"

None of them have an answer to this.

"I know the truth" says the goddess softly, "your mother had children with the priest while her husband was away. And to cover it up they made it seem like a demon did it."

She cradles the masked twin boys, in her arms. 

"You never deserved the abuse they put you through, you poor dears. No wonder you started lashing out."

They can't resist cuddling into her while sobbing. She understands, something they never got from their parents.

"You sweet children don't need to keep your masks, there's no need to hide your scars any longer. I do not judge."

"Is it ok if we want to though?" asks one 

"It is. You are safe now, young ones."

The two boys lose their angry demeanor, their curse falling off in waves. They both hug her as she turns to the others.

"And you poor darlings, you never deserved your fates either. I know your parents murdered you in a religious fervor, thinking your half siblings were controlling you. They didn't understand that you loved your half siblings despite who sired them."

The three remaining children approach the goddess, hesitant at first. But their half brothers seem much calmer and happier than they ever were in life in her presence so they cautiously approach.

The mother goddess opens her arms and draws the children close to her. The twins join the hug with their half siblings. 

The goddess wraps the ghosts in her massive wings. At her touch the hate and anger binding them to the mortal realm fade away. For the first time in a long time they feel loved by someone besides each other.

"Ready to go to a better home?"

They all nod and white light spirals around them and the mother goddess. It lifts the children and goddess into the spirit realm, into the light.

The goddess proceeds to give them all the love and cuddling and just pure fluff they didn't get in life. The spirits are finally at peace. The forest where they were bound is safe once more, their tragic story brought to an end.


	2. How Little Nightmares 2 Should Have Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i watched a playthrough of Little Nightmares 2 and the ending was just so sad! Personally im going with the theory that Six dropped Mono because she was afraid she would kill him. Likely because of her dark side taking over, but still! Anyway i decided to give Mono and Six a better ending.
> 
> Heres to hoping theres a Little Nightmares 3 that sees Mono and Six as children reuniting after the time loop(?) gets broken. And they both remember what happened and explain. I did this in chapter 4 of this fic btw.

Six feels the darkness growing within her and considers leaving Mono behind to save his life. But at the same time leaving him in the accursed Tower would be a fate worse than death by her hand. He helped her many times, including breaking the Tower's hold, and she wants to help him in return. She fights her inner darkness long enough to get him out. With both of them safe, the screen shatters and the Tower explodes in a spectacular lightshow, as do the Maw and the Nest. Those the most warped by its signal don't survive, sadly. But the various bound spirits are finally free.

With its destruction, Mono loses his powers completely and Six's bloodlust takes over. She pounces on and bites him like the little vampire she is and he blacks out. But then memories from their journey flood her mind. It startles her out of the strange trance state before she can actually kill him.

When he wakes up, the wound has been bandaged, but he's very scared of the one he thought was a friend. 

"Why...why did you..."

"My dark side- it sometimes controls me"

"I...I don't..."

"I brought you some food" whispers Six. 

Though he's not sure he can trust her, Mono accepts the offering. He doesn't realize the significance of her sharing; he's a bit too traumatized for that.

"S-so now what?"

"We need to get away from here. I don't know who or what survived the explosion. The curse may be broken but they might come for us...for you. You're connected to that cursed tower somehow. With it gone anyone still alive will be mad at you."

"Where do we go?"

"The Wilderness...it might be where it's safest since the Hunter is gone."

Six looks like she feels bad for hurting Mono and awkwardly hugs him. He's startled, having never been hugged before, but since she's not hurting him, he relaxes slightly.

"Let's go, the whole place is starting to come down!" says Six, grabbing Mono's hand and starting to run.

The two run through the crumbling Pale City, looking for a new home.

There are no other actual children remaining in the City; they all got turned into creepy doll people or worse. And all the children on the Maw were turned into Nomes, and due to their small size they all escaped the explosion on bits of wreckage.

The heroes salvage an old wooden boat and sail back to the forest where their journey started; after all the only one there was the Hunter who is no longer existing. There are plenty of places to find shelter, food, and water. 

Surprisingly, they run into a small tribe of feral children in the Forest that survived. The Transmission had no power over the very young children like Six and Mono. And apparently these youngsters as well. 

After initially fighting (because everyone in this dark world has had so much trauma) they adopt Six and Mono into their tribe. Now it's up to these few survivors to rebuild society, without involving weird other-dimensional energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want both kids to get a happy ending. And if that means I need to make up some sort of weird memory sharing bs so they both survive then so be it


	3. Chapter 2 alternates

Mono and Six just escaped the Tower in chapter 2 of this fic. Couple more takes on possible endings this time

**Version 1: bad ending. Six's dark side takes over while Mono is still dazed and unable to escape.**

"Where am I? Why..." mutters Mono, still in severe pain now that he's out of the Tower and still hurt by the train crash.

"What's wrong?" says a voice sounding far away.

"...hurts..."

"Don't worry, it will be over soon"

The speaker sounds a bit predatory but he's not yet aware enough to understand why. There's a sharp pain in the back of his neck, then nothing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Six licks the blood off her lips, having satisfied her inner demon.

"Sorry, Mono" she mutters, looking down at her fallen prey, "but if I hadn't done it, the Tower would have"

(Yeah... in true Little Nightmares fashion Six actually kills Mono in this bad ending. She bit him hard enough to snap his neck, but at least he was too out of it to realize what was happening.)

* * *

**Version 2: Mono is aware of what's happening and survives, plus manages to save Six. Good ending.**

When he gets to his feet Mono notices Six has a very strange look in her eyes. Something tells him he should run. Obeying his instincts, he bolts. He's not quite fast enough and gets pinned down.

"S-six, what are you-AAA!"

The other child bites him in the neck. Mono manages to kick her off and run away.

_I need to find that music box!_

Six is in hot pursuit, but he manages to lose her in a rabbit warren. Mono doesn't want to hurt her; she's the only other alive child he's ever seen. But he also would rather not die.

While exploring the burrows and caves, he returns to the no-longer-occupied Hunter's cabin. In the room where the other child was trapped, he finds the music box, knowing it seems to calm Six's darkness. 

As soon as he has the thing, he leaves, not wanting to stay here any longer than necessary. After all he doesn't know if the Hunter survived somehow.

Six is waiting in ambush and brings Mono to the ground again. She bites him deeper this time, intent on finishing him off.

"AAA! Let go of me!"

Six is stronger than he is and much more vicious. He shuts his eyes and braces himself for more pain, but then she notices the glint of the music box under his coat. Bloodlust forgotten, she takes the music box and plays it, pacifying her inner demon.

With the pressure off him, Mono scrambles to his feet and runs away, hoping to find something to patch his injury before it's too late. But he gets caught in one of the Hunter's traps. The net catches him in such a way as to slow the bleeding, but he needs help and soon.

As her darkness calms down, Six remembers what happened.

_I need to find Mono!_

She is able to track him easily by the trail of blood.

_What did i **do** to him?_

When she finds the other child, he's unconscious but still alive. She manages to find something sharp enough to cut through the net and frees him, then tears up part of her own clothes as a makeshift bandage. She manages to stop the bleeding and bind his wound.

Mono wakes up and immediately panics, but Six holds him down so he doesn't hurt himself.

"Easy, im not going to hurt you"

When he calms down enough to think, he is still very scared. She lets him up and he backs away.

"Why did you hurt me?"

"My dark side took control of me. But thanks to you i was able to calm it down. Im sorry i hurt you..."

"What now..?"

"Lets find somewhere safe to stay for the night and go from there"

"Ok..."


	4. More Little Nightmares 2 stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what i hope will happen if they ever do a sequel to Little Nightmares 2

The time loop has been broken by an older Six wanting to save Mono, but it killed them both in the process. The Tower collapsed before they got away.

But Six and Mono have been reborn as children since the spirits got set free. The spirits wanted to give them another chance at happiness as thanks for breaking the curse. However the two still remember their past lives. In a clearing in the forest, they reunite to straighten things out.

"Six, why did you leave me in the signal tower before the curse got broken?"

"I had no choice, Mono. I'm...i'm basically a demon. I was afraid i would go mad and drain your powers and your life as well. Why did your older self attack me and turn me into a monster?" 

"Because i cared about you and didn't know about your true nature. So it really hurt when you left me for dead in the Tower. I wish you had told me the truth right away, maybe things would have gone differently."

"I know. I was afraid you would have refused to help me if you knew the truth. And I wouldn't have blamed you"

"You don't know me very well, do you?" replies Mono with a sad smile

"So what now?"

"Since the Tower is gone and our world is finally free... do you want to try being friends again?"

"Why would you want to try again even after what i did?"

"Because i think you just need a friend. You were never evil, just did what you thought you had to"

Unsure what to say, Six just hugs Mono. He returns the gesture.

"What should we do with our new lives?"

"Have a normal childhood maybe?"

"...we don't have surviving parents though. They fell to the Tower."

"But the Tower is gone, so are the Maw and Nest. We don't need to be in constant fear any longer."

"You're right. Want to play catch?"

Six takes out a ball she found somewhere.

"That sounds good" 

Though they are still on their own at an early age, there is no more living in fear. They get to actually be kids now. Surprisingly self sufficient kids, but still kids. 

The two eventually make a home in a cave near water and end up as close as siblings. They eventually travel where the Tower couldn't reach and help other lost children, giving them a safe home. They basically become unofficial parents to any who are lost or orphaned and eventually build their own city. Without any supernatural signal towers this time. 

The nightmare is finally over.

* * *

Alternate explanation:

"Why did you drop me Six?"

"When i saw your face i realized a giant version of you was what attacked me so i was startled and dropped you. I later realized that dropping you was what turned you into the scary giant version in the first place."

"How does that even work?"

"Im not sure but thats what happened."

"well ok then. you know i wont trust you again though..."

"I could say the same."

"So we're in agreement, now what?"

"Lets find shelter before something big grabs us"

"Ok"

Long story short they manage to make a home for themselves and other survivors in a cave and eventually trust each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively:
> 
> "Six why did you leave me in the Tower?"
> 
> "To be honest, my hands slipped and you fell and i couldnt grab you."
> 
> "...Oh. Well, this is awkward"


	5. Making "It" less scary

**Pennywise** : _*appears in a bathroom sink, was aiming for the mother of one of its targets, but...*_ "Whoops, wrong house!"  
  
**Auntie Mayhem** (dangerous little old lady character from an old humor mag): _*whacks It with a rolled up newspaper*_ "Get outta here, you perv!"  
  
**Pennywise** _(as he gets whooped by Mayhem)_ : "Look (ow) ma'am (ow), I'm (ow) in the (ow) wrong (ow) house!"  
  
**Mayhem** : "Well get the (censored) out of here before I (censored-censored-censored)!"  
  
**It** : _*falls backwards into the toilet*_  
  
**Mayhem** : _*flushes the villain and sends him back to the sewers*_ "(Censored-censored-censored-censored-censored) perverts!"  
  
**Pennywise** _(back in his lair)_ : "I hope the Union-O'-Ancient-Evils never hears about this. They already insult me enough, especially that snob Cthulu. Just because I don't have a squid face... _(continues ranting about Cthulu, scene fades out)_.  
  
**_(New scene fade in)_**  
  
_*Pennywise skulks thru the sewers and takes a wrong turn, passing by the lair of the TMNT (2012 series version of the Turtles), and hears voices*_  
  
**Leo** : "Honestly, Mikey, that is the 27th time you've watched 'Revenge of the Killer Clowns'! Give it a rest already!"  
  
**It** _(thinking)_ : 'Giant turtles..?'  
  
**Mikey** : _*finally turns off the TV and sees Pennywise*_ "AAAUGH!! Killer Clown!"  
  
**Pennywise** : _*yelps and backs off fast*_  
  
**Raph** _(casually)_ : "Sorry about that. Mikey here has a fear of clowns-"  
  
**Donnie** _(interrupting)_ : "The proper term is Coulrophobia-"  
  
**Raph** : _*Punches his brother in the arm*_ "Stop talking, know-it-all."  
  
**Mikey** : _*hides behind Raph*_ "He's going to destroy us all!"  
  
**Raph** : _*bops his brother on the head*_ "Calm down, little bro, it's just a guy in a bad suit."  
  
**Pennywise** : "Hey! This suit was handmade!" _*gets ready to attack*_  
  
**Splinter** : _*leaves his room, annoyed*_ "My sons, I have been trying to meditate all day! Please be quiet!"  
  
**Pennywise** : _*sees giant rat, screams like a small child, and teleports to another dimension*_  
  
**_(Scene transitions to Darkwing Duck universe)_**  
  
_*Pennywise runs into Paddywhack of DWD (literally crashes into him)*_  
  
**Paddywhack** : "Out of my way, beakless imposter!"  
  
**Pennywise** : "I'm not the imposter, you're the imposter!"  
  
_*The two evil "murder-y" entities have a slap-fight. As they are slapping, Gosalyn sneaks in, originally planning to steal cookies, but sees the villains and grabs Paddywhack's jack-in-the-box, zapping him back in. Pennywise tries to attack her, but she has a hockey set. And smacks a puck into Pennywise's legs at full speed.*_  
  
**Gosalyn** : "Wanna play street hockey?"  
  
**Pennywise** : _*limps out of the place as fast as possible and then teleports back to his home dimension*_ "That settles it. I am NEVER visiting the mortal realms again!"  
  
_*Something snickers behind him*_ "Glad to hear it!"  
  
_*There is a poof and Vexas appears, then yanks off Pennywise's belt, causing his pants to fall down*_  
  
**Vexas** : "Glowing hot pink hearts and flowers? Never took you for the hot pink type."  
  
**Pennywise** : "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU (insert looonng list of expletives here)."  
  
**Vexas** : _*laughs and flies off, continually taunting.*_  
  
**Pennywise** _(out of breath)_ : "Why are you doing this?"  
  
**Vexas** : "You've been killing young ones for HOW many centuries? It's payback time! I get to annoy you for all eternity! Or maybe just until I get bored." _*shrugs*_  
  
**Pennywise** : "I quit! I'm going to go become a tomato farmer."  
  
**_END_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vexas is the deity of annoyance. I made them up just for this fic


End file.
